This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Genomics Core Facility is a core resource of LSU Health Sciences Center, sponsored jointly by the Cancer Center, the Gene Therapy Program and the School of Medicine that is dedicated to support the research projects of investigators associated to the Cancer Center, the LSUHSC system, the Louisiana Cancer Research consortium (LCRC), and the research community in general. The Core has two very efficient Facilities: The Sequencing Facility dedicated to the everyday sequencing request from our investigators. In this Facility we have access to two 3130X sequencers from Applied Biosystems, which in addition to DNA sequencing, can be used for DNA fragment analysis and SNP validation by direct sequencing. Our systems are frequently validated and calibrated to ensure the best results to our researcher. This Facility is also equipped with several PCR machines, centrifuges, heat blocks and anything needed to get the maximum out of every analysis. Two very well trained people are constantly dedicated to work in this Facility and provide a one-by-one sample analysis with high capacity to troubleshoot any problem that may arise, giving researcher a high quality sequencing result.